A number of memory, encoding, visuoperceptive and sensory (olfactory) tasks will be administered to long-term alcoholics and short-term alcoholics after different periods of abstinence, to alcoholic Korsakoff patients, and to several groups of non-alcohol related brain-damaged patients. These tests are designed to deal with the following issues: (1) Do long-term alcoholics show the same memory, visuoperceptive, encoding and olfactory deficits as do the alcoholic Korsakoff patients? If so, will a long period of abstinence result in a recovery of intellectual functions? (2) Can a battery of cognitive tests be used to assess the degree of organicity in chronic alcoholics and can such a battery differentiate alcohol-related from non-alcohol-related brain-damage? (3) What additional cognitive problems characterize the long-term alcoholics' and the alcoholic Korsakoffs' visuoperceptive and memory problems? (4) What factors (e.g., encoding) are responsible for the alcoholic Korsakoffs' severe retrograde amnesia and do long-term alcoholics also have difficulty retrieving "old memories"?